


Day 3 - Fairytale

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [3]
Category: The Great Wall (2017), pero pascal
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Pero tells his daughter a story.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Day 3 - Fairytale

Pero would have been the first to admit that parenthood was not for him. He lived by the sword and he would be damned if he didn’t die by the sword. At least that was what he felt before he met you. 

As he sat in a rocking chair in front of the hearth with a small child, _his_ small, precious, perfect daughter, on his lap as she looked up at him with large, brown doe eyes, he realised how wrong he had been. He didn’t once regret giving up his sword for this life. 

“Now, I am going to tell you a story and you must listen carefully, _si_?” Pero whispered to the young girl. She couldn’t talk yet, except to squeal in delight at her father’s silly faces but he could have sworn she gave him a small nod.

“Good, then I will begin,” he cleared his throat in preparation, holding her closer to his chest as he steadily rocked the chair back and forth with his foot. 

“There was once a King who had a beautiful daughter. She liked to play with a golden ball near a pond in the courtyard. One day her ball fell into the pond. It was much too deep for the princess to reach in for it but she was given help by a kind but ugly frog.” 

Pero paused then to place a kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“He told the princess that he would get her ball for her if she allowed him to play with her, and eat from her plate and drink from her cup. She agreed, but when the frog gave her the ball back she ran home and left him behind.” 

Pero frowned, thinking of all the times children had ran away from him when they saw the scar that ran along his face, hoping the one in his arms never feared him as they did.

“The next morning the frog showed up at the castle and asked the princess if she would please keep her promise. The King had heard what had happened and ordered his daughter to play with the frog and let him eat from her plate and drink from her cup. And so, she was forced to.”

Pero watched as his daughter made a noise, a squeaky giggle as though delighted at the story he was telling. 

“The frog told the princess that he would leave her alone forever if she did one last thing for him, which was to give him a kiss. And glad to be rid of him, she did _not_ give him his wish, she took out a magnificent sword and aimed it at his-“

“Pero,” your voice was chastising but the look you were giving him was nothing short of love and devotion. You stopped behind the chair Pero was sitting in and lay your arms over his shoulders, head coming to rest on the shoulder above your daughter. “That is not how the story ends, my love.”

“It is better. Our daughter will not be kissing any frogs and if they try to kiss her she will ensure they never try to kiss anyone again,” Pero grumbled, holding the child closer as though protecting her from what the future holds. 

“Finish the fairytale properly,” you requested, kissing along the side of his face to the corner of his mouth.

“Fine. The princess kissed the frog who turned into a handsome young prince. He had been cursed, and the only thing that could break the curse was the kiss of a princess.” He had continued less enthusiastically than he had begun the tale, but you let it slide. 

You moved around to the side of the chair, your daughter’s eyes never once leaving her father’s, but you found you did not mind. Those two were inseparable. 

Pero smiled up at you, a twinkle of something in his eye as he spied the small bump of your belly. He reached over and placed his large hand over the swell of it.

“You are outnumbered by girls, yet I feel like the odd one out.” You chuckled as you placed your hand over Pero’s. 

“Let us hope this is a mummy’s boy then,” Pero hummed, his thumb stroking your belly button. 

Pero looked from the hand, up to your angelic features and back down to his cherub of a child in his arm, and he realised he was living in his own fairytale.


End file.
